Double 00
by Exuperance18
Summary: Set after 4 X 08 – collateral damage The team is at Sam's house for th James Bond marathon and Sam takes this opportunity to have a little chat with Deeks.


_Set after 4 X 08 – collateral damage_

_Please tell me I am not the only one who saw right through Deeks and the fact that he DIDN'T want to spend the evening in a nice restaurant ALL alone with his lovely partner! Seriously, what's wrong with the guy?! Makes me wish Gibbs was here to put his ideas back into the right place! _

_Anyway … Hope you'll like that one._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA *

It's been some time now that the first film had been put in the DVD player and that five pairs of eyes started to watch its content on Sam's big screen. The ambience is relaxed but he can't help himself and glance at her every now and then. Well, more like every two minutes if he's being honest … At that point, he is not even sure who's on TV anymore. Sean Connery or Roger Moore? Bikini girl or the golden teeth giant? And the truth is he couldn't care less. He lets his eyes venture over her figure once more. Her feet are tucked under her legs on Sam's couch. She is chewing on her lower lip, her eyes are transfixed on the screen while she is totally engrossed in it. And it's a view he can get used to … like every night for the rest of his life.

He is still lost in thoughts when Sam gets up and speaks.

'Is anybody up for popcorn and beer?!'

Almost everybody replies in unison with a big yes.

Sam gets up and Kensi starts to unfold her feet, ready to get up.

'Don't move Kens! I've got it covered!' Sam quickly says holding his hand in a stop gesture, a sweet smile on his face.

Then he turns to Deeks with a mischievous grin, his thumb and head pointing towards the kitchen 'Deeks, you're up'.

Deeks' eyes go wide for a second, his gaze locking into the sympathetic (bordering pitying) look in Kensi's eyes.

He gets up slowly and heads towards the same destination that Sam took just a few seconds ago.

He is surprised as soon as he enters the kitchen, a sharp pain radiating into his right shoulder.

'Ouch!' His hand reaches up and immediately starts to ease the pain while he turns his head to see Sam standing just a few feet away, his arms defensively crossed in front of his chest, his face adorning a serious grin.

'What was that for?!' he asks loudly.

'Well, I believe the real question is why are you in my living room watching a James Bond marathon while you could be in a fancy restaurant having some nice bonding time with your partner?!'

'Really?! And that's the reason why you almost took my arm off?' he asks in disbelief.

'Well?! …' Sam is having none of Deeks' tactic to change the subject and it is more than clear that he expects an answer sometime soon, his feet both securely grounded on the floor.

Deeks drops the act quite rapidly because let's face it, the guy is a Mr Muscle and yes, Deeks is kind of a bit impressed by that stature.

'It's complicated …' he lets out while passing his hand through his hair, pain in his arm totally forgotten now.

'Is that why you've been stalling to settle your bet?! Because let me tell you one thing, Kensi is far from idiot and I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what you've been doing! God, she had to be blind not to realize it.'

He lets out a heavy sigh; of course he is plenty aware that she knows what he's been doing. The thing that amazes him the most is that she hadn't called him out on it … yet.

'Look …' he pauses, trying to find the right words and when he speaks again, his voice is lowered 'when you and Callen are spending the evening out dining in a fancy restaurant … you know a chateaubriand and a nice bottle of wine, that here … is bonding time. With Kensi and I, it's … it's different.'

Sam doesn't miss a beat before adding 'how so?' while putting the popcorn bag in the microwave.

Deeks sighs again, he knows he is being cornered but he figures that if he has to talk about the situation, then Sam is probably the best option he has.

'Well … you heard her right?! No jeans, wear a jacket … So I would have been here all dressed up in a nice suit, in that fancy restaurant … and …' he swallows the lump in his throat, his mind suddenly being assaulted by images of Kensi and the way she may have looked tonight in that restaurant '… and she would have been all dressed up too...'

He utters the rest as if for himself, his voice taking a faraway tone and Sam can tell he is not quite all there in that moment '… a little black dress maybe, clinging to all the right parts of her body, heels, her hair a bit wavy falling on her bare shoulders and she would have put on that perfume that I love so much. The one that smells so nice that I still smell it even after we parted since hours …'

He takes a big breath and somehow that's enough to bring him back to the reality, he turns to Sam, an afflicted smile on his face 'so no Sam, I don't call that bonding time, at all!'

'AH! So that's where your problem is? You're afraid to go out with Kensi because of your feelings for her?'

He is a bit shocked by Sam's directness but hey … at that point, his pride is already half down the drain so … 'Afraid is not quite the right word… More like petrified actually.'

Sam can't help but smile while he shakes his head. It's not as if the detective is very good at concealing his feelings towards his partner anyway. And he must admit that he is feeling a bit sympathetic towards the guy, having been in that exact situation a few years ago and all... He still can remember what it was to share most of his time with a female partner: the teasing, the flirting, the tension, all those 'what-ifs' … And when he looks at Kensi and Deeks these days, he'd say that what they have is tenth times more … at least.

He turns serious, mirroring Deeks' expression 'Want a piece of advice from someone who's been in the exact same spot as you?'

Deeks shrugs.

'Women like Kensi … Women who have been burnt in the past, they tend to be more … cautious about the way they do things afterwards… Kensi, she's … she is a serial first dater but beyond that … there's nothing and she knows it. And if you ask me, I think she starts to realize that she won't be able to carry on that way forever. G. is the lone wolf of the pack but Kensi …' he shakes his head while pausing '… she needs someone in her life.'

Deeks is frowning now as he tries to read the meaning behind Sam's words.

'I am not sure I am totally following you on that one?!' Deeks asks confusedly.

Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes to Sam he adds 'Are you … are you telling me that Kensi and I should actually date and get involve?! Like together?! Shouldn't you be going all big brother on me with threats and all?!'

Sam can't help but chuckle at that one.

Putting his hand on Deeks' shoulder and squeezing it lightly he adds firmly 'No Deeks. All I am saying is that next time, humor the woman okay. Just indulge her! Put on that nice suit and smell the perfume in that fancy restaurant …'

Sam is about to turn to pick up the big popcorn bowl and some beers when he stops himself and adds with a lopsided grin '… The things don't always turn bad Deeks. Sometimes life gives you a break and gives you that happy ending you've been dreaming of!'

Then he smiles while he lets his words sink into Deeks' mind. Sam knows it's a lot to process for someone whose has been battered by life so far. And truly, he doesn't blame the guy for that.

He gently clasps his hand on Deeks' shoulder before adding 'Come on Double 00… They're probably about to send the rescue team for us by now!'

NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA * NCIS LA *

_So?! I know it's probably a bit of OC for the both of them because let's face it, he'll admit there is a thing only if he accepts the fact that there is a thing … until then, he'll just keep denying it! Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
